Saving the Savior
by Lady Elizabeth of New York
Summary: AU. During the Christmas holidays of Harry's third year, an eighteen year old boy appears in the Great Hall. He says he's from the future and he has gone back in time to fix a terrible mistake he made in the past. Who is this boy and why does he say he's responsible for Harry's death?


Harry rather enjoyed Christmas at Hogwarts. It was his third year in a row staying there and the Christmas Holidays were wonderful to spend at his boarding school far away from the Dursleys.

There was no Uncle Vernon complaining about the amount he had spent buying Harry's present even though it would always be socks. No Aunt Petunia sniffing haughtily when she saw that Harry's hair was as untidy as ever as the photographer snapped their family photo. And best of all, no Dudley stuffing his face with Christmas goodies and complaining about how few presents he had gotten.

Yes, Christmas in Hogwarts was splendid. It had everything, Harry could ever ask for. Real presents, good friends and a cheery atmosphere. The only downside was Snape but Harry supposed that was just the universe making sure he didn't become too spoiled by all he had at Hogwarts.

It didn't matter anyway, Harry supposed, Snape was too busy glaring murderously at Professor Lupin to care about what Harry did now. Harry guessed that Snape was still furious about the boggart incident.

Christmas also got Harry's mind off of Sirius Black, the man who betrayed Harry's parents and was after Harry.

Harry didn't worry about that too much either. After all, he was in a safe place, surrounded by people who were willing to protect him and the dementors outside would keep Black out of Hogwarts.

It was going to a very happy Christmas, Harry could feel it. He doubted anything could go wrong.

In later years, Harry would think back at that blissful moment and wonder how he could have possibly been that naive. Even when he didn't look for it, trouble would always find him. No matter what he did or where he was, it would find him.

Surprising this particular trouble did not come in the form of Black, Voldemort, Snape or Malfoy. But it did involve two of them.

* * *

It seemed like a great Christmas when Harry woke up that morning. Especially when one of his presents was a brand new Firebolt. Harry and Ron talked excitedly about who could have possibly of bought Harry a Firebolt.

Then Hermione came in. She was suspicious of whoever sent the broom to Harry. After stopping a fight between Crookshanks and Scabbers, the trio walked down to the Great Hall where they were going to have a delicious breakfast with Professor Dumbledore, the other teachers and the three other students who stayed.

Unfortunately, that was when the chaos started.

* * *

"Sybil, what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall asked in surprise as Professor Trelawney pushed another chair towards the table. Harry did think it was odd that Professor Trelawney was placing a fourteenth chair at the table when there was only thirteen of them there. But Harry didn't think much of it until she placed a plate in front of the chair and started piling food onto it.

"Sybil, are we expecting someone else?" Dumbledore asked curiously. He looked around the Great Hall as though he expected someone to pop out from under a table.

"Well I am, Albus," Trelawney answered with a mystical smile, causing both McGonagall and Hermione to roll their eyes. "You see, my visions told me of a guest who will be arriving very soon. In fact he'll be here any minute now."

"And exactly how will he get in here?" McGonagall questioned dryly. "You can't apparate onto Hogwart's grounds and with all these dementors flying about, I doubt anybody would be stupid enough to try to enter Hogwarts unannounced."

"Oh he won't need to apparate or anything. He's just going to arrive in the Great Hall soon," Sybil told her firmly, giving her a cold look.

"Out of thin air?" McGonagall inquired skeptically.

"It seems that's exactly what happened," Flitwick remarked, rather alarmed, looking over McGonagall's shoulder.

Harry was confused. He, along with the rest of the occupants of the table, followed Flitwicks' gaze. Hermione gasped. Ron gaped. And Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Because sitting in the middle of the Great Hall was a tall red haired eighteen year old who looked almost like Arthur Weasley. He was dressed in muggle clothes but he had a wand and there was an hourglass around his neck.

He looked just as shocked to see them, as they were to see him.

"D—did I do it?" he stuttered. "Did I make it?"

"I think you might want to tell us who you are," Dumbledore said gravely.

"He's probably Black in disguise," Snape commented. "Should I fetch the dementors, Headmaster?"

"Don't be silly, Severus," Trelawney said sweetly, walking over to the teenager. Snape was seething after Trelawney had called him silly but he didn't speak when Dumbledore gave him a meaningful look.

Trelawney extended her hand to the redhead. He took her hand and she helped him up.

"Do you know this man, Sybil?" McGonagall asked bewildered.

"Of course, I do. And so do you," Trelawney answered with a smile. "You must recognize him. He's…."

"Um, Professor, I don't think that telling all of them who I am is such a good idea," the eighteen year old interrupted her quickly. "But Professor Dumbledore, I will tell you who I am, if you'll come with me to your office."

"Very well. Come with me," Dumbledore said kindly.

Harry wondered why Dumbledore would agree to go with a man who could easily be Black in disguise. Evidentially Snape had the same thought.

"Headmaster, is it wise to talk to this man alone? We don't know what his intentions are. Maybe if I should look into-" Snape began to offer, only for Dumbledore to cut him off.

The teenager coughed into his hands. A cough that sounded like "Greasy git."

"Nonsense, Severus. If Sybil trusts him then that's good enough for me," Dumbledore informed him gently yet firmly.

Dumbledore and the redhead began to walk out of the Great Hall. Trelawney shouted after them: "I hope you still like chicken. I specifically put some on your plate for you."

With that, everyone returned to their meals. Harry was surprised not one of them were talking about the mystery guest.

"Who was that?" Ron wondered in a hushed voice so only Hermione and Harry could hear him. Hermione gave him a very odd look.

"Donno. How do you suppose he got here without the dementors knowing?" Harry asked curiously. "And why does he look so familiar?"

"You two are hopeless," Hermione muttered with an exasperated sigh. She didn't elaborate, she just returned to her meal, leaving Ron and Harry to try and figure out who that mysterious redhead could be.

* * *

Albus sat behind his desk and waited for the red haired boy to speak.

"You see, Professor, Voldemort," the boy began, swallowing after he said Voldemort's name. He seemed a little uncomfortable saying Voldemort's name. "He came back and started a second war. As you probably know already, Harry was supposed to defeat him. But Voldemort kilt Harry and won the war. And that's why I've come back. To fix things. But from the looks of it, I came a bit too early."

Albus felt his throat dry. He couldn't believe that Harry was dead. Voldemort had won. He felt a great mixture of emotions. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself.

"If what you're telling me is true, I can only assume that my greatest fears are correct," Albus said softly. "And that also means that you might be a bit over your head. Why did you come alone? You should have brought more people with you."

"Unfortunately, there aren't many Voldemort opposers left. Besides, I have to do this myself. I'm the reason Harry's dead in the first place," the boy remarked, his eyes full of tears.


End file.
